Utena:Sword in the Stone
by shanejayell
Summary: Updated! When Utena draws the Sword, her problems are just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Utena: Sword in the stone.  
  
Part One  
  
In the center of the courtyard of the prestigious Ohtori Academy, a round marble podium rises from the cobblestones, and upon it rests a statue of a beautiful young woman. In a long, swirling gown, the figure kneels there, her body arched backwards and a sorrowful expression on her noble face. From between her breasts a sword hilt protrudes.  
  
A disturbance moves through the crowds, a single figure causing a stir. Confidently walking, ignoring whispers and admiring glances, she walks out a hallway to join the group in front of the podium. In the small crowd gathered nearby, she is the single figure that stands out: a young woman dressed in the school's boys uniform.  
  
Nanami stopped in front of the upper floor window that overlooked the courtyard. She looked outside and gasped in surprise. "Tenjou Utena! I can't believe she actually made it," she murmured softly. Juri looked out the window beside Nanami, with a quizzical expression that grew very interested.  
  
"Who is that? And how do you know her?" Juri asked Nanami, intrigued.  
  
Nanami pointed her out. "She's been a friend of the family for a long time. She and my brother were best friends about ten years ago, almost soul mates." She smiles slightly, remembering. "They dreamed of the future together, and what they would do when they both grew up.  
  
Touga always wanted to be a heroic prince, and Utena wanted to be his princess."  
  
Her expression grew sad, and she spoke softly, without anger, just with regret and sorrow. "Utena fell into a river, and nearly drowned. Touga pulled her to the embankment, and she was rescued, but he lost his grip on the shore. The current was too strong for him, and he drowned."  
  
Juri placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
Nanami smiled back to her. "It's been a long time, but thank you. Utena was determined to make Touga's dreams come true. To go to the schools he wanted to, and try to be the prince they both dreamed of."  
  
Juri raised an eyebrow even as she continued to gaze at Utena with an odd look on her aristocratic face. "That doesn't seem to terribly healthy." Juri commented dryly. "Has she thought about seeing a psychiatrist?"  
  
Nanami laughed softly. "She was very determined." Nanami looked up at Juri's staring at Utena and smiled wryly. "Shall I start up another betting pool on how long till you get her to go out with you on a date?"  
  
Juri blushed, and shot Nanami a wounded look even as the younger girl laughed.  
  
Outside, Miki lead the group of students closer to the podium and the statue. "All new students at Ohtori are asked to attempt this: to pull the sword from the stone. Legend says this is the princess of a lost kingdom who was enchanted by her evil half-brother, and sealed away in the stone statue. Only her true prince would be able to pull the sword free and release her from the spell."  
  
Utena raised her hand. "Excuse me, but I'm not a boy and therefore can't be a prince. Can I go now?" Utena asked. Miki laughed softly.  
  
"It can't hurt to try." Miki commented.  
  
A small group of the female students went by, seemingly casual but wanting to get a look at Utena. "Good Morning, Utena-sama!" they said in kawaii tones to the object of their adoration.  
  
"Good Morning," Utena answered, waving back, even as Miki rolled his eyes.  
  
The students got into line and each took a turn. The first was a tall man, with long forest green hair. 'Did that come from a bottle or what?' Utena thought. He struggled and pulled, huffing and puffing.  
  
Finally he declared "If I, Saionji, can not pull it free, no one can!" He then stomped off in a huff.  
  
Miki watched him go, shaking his head. "He does that every year," he sighed. "Of course, I try too, but not in a way that makes me look like an idiot."  
  
Utena, last in line, watched with a bit of amusement as the rest tried, some quite dramatically, to pull the sword free. Finally she stepped up, and took the sword's hilt in her hand, finding that it seemed to fit like a glove.  
  
When she was asked about what happened later, Utena said that it had felt like she was trapped in a dream: smoothly sliding her arm behind the girl's back to catch her even as she pulled the brightly shining sword up and out into the air. The statue was awash with light, and suddenly a flesh and blood girl gazed lovingly up into Utena's face.  
  
"My prince," the girl murmured to Utena softly, and fell into a dead faint. 


	2. Chapter 2

Utena: Sword in the stone.  
  
Part two  
  
Utena warily watched the young woman she, Nanami and Juri had carefully carried to Utena's room in the East Dorm. 'Thank goodness the old dorm had only just been re-opened,' Utena thought, 'so there weren't many people she had to explain the unconscious woman to.' Juri and Nanami stood silent nearby, looking back and forth between Utena and the girl.  
  
"Thanks," Utena said quietly to Nanami, "I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."  
  
Nanami smiles back even as she continues to look with disbelief at the girl on the bed. "And only in you're first week here. What are you going to do tomorrow, Utena-sama?" Nanami teased.  
  
Utena scowled at Nanami, who just smiled back. Utena grinned suddenly, answering "The same thing we do every night, Nanami...."  
  
Utena and Nanami said together: "Try to take over the world!"  
  
Juri looked at the two of them like they were loony, then walked over and very carefully, so as not to wake the unconscious girl, checked her pulse. "Steady and strong." Juri noted to herself quietly. She looked measuringly at Utena. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Utena shrugged. "I have no idea," she said with a wry smile. She turned back to look at the girl, only to see brown, warm eyes gazing at her adoringly.  
  
"My Prince," the girl murmured as she gracefully sat up in bed. She smiled warmly at Utena. "May I know my rescuer's name?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Tenjou Utena," Utena answered nervously, offering her hand to shake. The strange girl took Utena's hand in both of hers and smoothly brought it to her lips.  
  
"I am Anthy, my prince, and from this day forth I belong to you." she said in loving tones, and clasped Utena's hand to her chest. Utena looked vaguely stunned.  
  
"I think you may have competition," Nanami whispered quietly to Juri as they both watched the exchange of words with a great deal of amusement.  
  
"Can I get one?" Juri quipped back to Nanami quietly, mirth in her voice.  
  
Utena shot both girls a glare, and turned back to Anthy. "What do you mean exactly, belong?" Utena asked, her eyes a bit wild. The princess looked at her a bit perplexed.  
  
"By the terms of the spell, I must belong to the noble prince who releases me." Anthy smiled sweetly to a majorly sweatdropping Utena.  
  
  
  
  
  
Utena sat down for her first class of the day, placing her book bag on the desk. Anthy gracefully took the desk at her side, the Ohtori girl's uniform bringing out her dark coloring. Several students gazed at Anthy with no little awe. Obviously, the story of what had happened in the courtyard was already spreading.  
  
Utena attempted to concentrate on her class work, but she found the events of the night before lingered in her thoughts. After Juri and Nanami had left (stopping only to get a few good quips in before they went), Utena had tried to explain to Anthy that she was free to go or to do whatever she wished. However, Anthy was simply and sweetly firm in that she now belonged to Utena and wasn't going anywhere. Sleeping arrangements were also a problem. Utena had given Anthy the bed and taken a sheet to the couch, but awakened in the middle of the night with Anthy snuggled up to her. She tried to send Anthy back to her bed, only to have her begin to cry softly, weeping that her prince was displeased with her. Of course, Utena tried to explain things, but finally just gave up and shared the bed with her.  
  
Utena sighed and tried again to focus on her class work. She was already behind from skipping out yesterday's work. From beside her, she could hear fragments of several students speaking to Anthy, and her own cheery replies. At least she's making friends, Utena mused, when she heard Anthy say:  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have a boyfriend. Utena is my Prince, and I belong to her." Anthy was replying to a question, in what Utena had learned was her normally chirpy tones.  
  
The young man gaped at her. "Do you two, uhm, sleep together?" the boy asked in very wary tones.  
  
"Of course. I first slept with Utena on the couch, then we moved over to the bed." Anthy explained serenely. The wide eyed young man sweatdropped.  
  
From behind him, one of the female students charged him, yelled "Hentai!" and clobbered him one on the head. She smiled and nodded approvingly to Anthy and Utena.  
  
Utena simply groaned and softly thumped her head on her desk. So much for my reputation, Utena thought wearily. I have a whole new one, now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Utena: Sword in the stone.  
  
Part three  
  
When Miki first heard about it, he got a nosebleed, Juri simply took it as a good sign for her dating prospects, and Nanami figured Anthy was badly misquoted. Wakaba, upon hearing the story, began to give Utena some very odd looks.  
  
"Would you stop that?" Utena asked tiredly, head in her hands as she leaned on her desk. Thankfully, Anthy was out of their room, tending the roses out in the garden. She seemed to have a fondness for the roses.  
  
"You had to expect it, Utena-sama." Wakaba pointed out to her in reasonable tones. "You dress up in a boy's uniform and you're living with a pretty girl in dresses, people were going to talk. What Anthy said just exacerbated it."  
  
Utena didn't answer that, she just sighed wearily.  
  
"What did you do to Miss Anthy?!" Miki demanded, as he burst into the room. The normally incredibly neat and handsome blue haired boy was seriously rumpled, and looked really stressed out. Strangely, his face was quite red, and a bit of toilet paper was sticking out of his nose.  
  
"Nothing!" Utena snapped back at him. "Nothing happened last night," she said firmly, looking Miki in the eye. Just then they were interrupted by the sound of a soft knocking on the open doorway.  
  
Juri stepped in the room, dressed casually but very stylish, in her tailored silk suit. "Hello, Utena. How are you?" She asked, smiling. Miki rolled his eyes and groaned, causing Juri to shoot him a glare.  
  
"All right, I think." Utena answered, confused. Maybe Juri hadn't heard the story about them, Utena thought with some relief.  
  
"I just wanted to offer my congratulations. The word is out all over the school, and I hope that both of you will be very happy together." Juri said smoothly, extending a bunch of flowers. "Where is your girlfriend, anyway?"  
  
Utena looked at Juri blankly for a moment, then as she realized what she was talking about, groaned loudly and put her head in her hands. "Nothing happened!" Utena repeated, desperation in her voice.  
  
Nanami walked in, shaking her head, an odd expression on her face. "Utena, I just heard the strangest story..." Nanami began in slightly bemused tones.  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Utena yelled, both to her friends and the small crowd gathered and listening out in the hallway. They dispersed quietly, not wanting to deal with a nearly bezerk Utena.  
  
"What didn't happen?" a smiling Anthy asked as she walked in, wiping the last of the dirt from her hands. Utena just groaned again, softly. "Are you all right, Utena-sama?" Anthy asked worriedly, "I could give you a relaxing massage if you like."  
  
Utena blushed scarlet, even as Miki, Juri, Nanami and Wakaba exchanged knowing smirks before leaving the room. Utena opened her mouth, ready to try to defend herself, then just gave up.  
  
As they walked together down the hallway, Wakaba smiled slightly to the laughing Nanami. "She is in SO much trouble, isn't she?"  
  
Nanami nodded, and giggled a bit. "Not to mention Juri chasing her too," she commented. Looking over at the cheerful girl, Nanami was suddenly struck by how pretty Utena's friend Wakaba was. 'Not me too,' she thought sweatdropping. 


	4. Chapter 4

Utena: Sword in the stone.  
  
Part Four  
  
Utena woke up gradually, the dawn's light slowly pulling her into wakefulness. She tried to roll over, only to discover she couldn't move her arm. Her eyes half open, she drowsily discovered the reason.  
  
Anthy was lying beside her, curled up against Utena's side, sleeping peacefully. For a moment, Utena got quite a view down Anthy's nearly sheer silk nightgown. 'Think pure thoughts, chum!' Utena thought. 'Just remember, she's under a spell and isn't responsible for her actions.' Utena tried to move again, and realized her arm was pinned under Anthy.  
  
She tried to tug it free without success. 'Now what? I could always chew my arm off quietly.' Utena thought about that a moment. 'Nah, that would hurt.' She sleepily debated for a few moments until she noticed that Anthy was awake and looking at her fondly.  
  
"Good morning, Utena-sama," she said, and kissed Utena lightly on the cheek. She slid to the edge of the bed and smoothly got up. Smiling, she walked to the bathroom, hips swaying slightly.  
  
Utena watched her go, then shook herself. 'Pure thoughts! Remember, she's under a spell.' she thought. It didn't seem to help, though. They ate a fast breakfast, then they were out and walking to classes when they came upon a very odd sight.  
  
Miki stood in the middle of the walkway, carrying a sword and dressed in the oddest outfit. The blue pants were skintight, with big white boots. The jacket had shoulder pads and gold accents, with one blue sleeve and massive white cuffs. All in all, he looked pretty odd.  
  
"Miki, is that your new band uniform or something?" Utena asked him, smiling. Miki blushed.  
  
"Utena, I'm here to challenge you to a duel for the fair Anthy's hand," Miki said, pointing a rapier like blade at her. Utena raised her eyebrow and lightly touched the springy blade.  
  
"Owe!" Utena gasped, and sucked the blood off her cut finger. She looked over at Miki thoughtfully. "For just her hand? What about the rest of her?"  
  
Miki sweatdropped. "All of her!" he snapped.  
  
"She's not a piece of property to fight over, Miki." Utena said gently. "She's a person, with the right to choose. I've told her she can go if she wants, but she's chosen so far to stay." Utena looked back at Anthy and smiled, "Something that makes me pretty happy."  
  
Anthy stepped up beside Utena and looked Miki in the eye. "Don't hurt my Utena-sama." she said firmly. She looked up at Utena, and took her arm.  
  
Miki saw how Anthy looked at Utena and sighed softly. He had already lost, even if he did win the duel. He conceded as gentlemanly as possible, and tried for a dignified exit. Then he noticed the boys and girls giggling over his costume and ran for his room to change.  
  
Utena and Anthy watched him go, sweatdropping. "Lets hope that doesn't happen again," Utena sighed.  
  
  
  
As they walked, they waved to friends, and eventually met up with Nanami and Wakaba. They were talking, laughing softly about something. When Utena reached them, Nanami asked "Did you see what Miki was wearing?" and broke into giggles.  
  
Utena nodded, laughing. "Poor guy," she said. She smiled as she watched Nanami and Wakaba talk, she hadn't expected her old friend and new one to get along so well. They made an odd couple, the serious and the hyper.  
  
"Miki must like Anthy very much," Wakaba commented.  
  
"Maybe so," Anthy answered, taking Utena's arm possessively, "but I like my Utena-sama."  
  
Nanami smiled as she saw Utena and Anthy together. She didn't think Anthy was under a spell anymore, she figured Anthy had found herself a hottie and didn't intend to let go. 'I wonder how long it'll take Utena to figure that out?' 


	5. Chapter 5

Utena: Sword in the stone.  
  
Part Five  
  
Juri cut a swath with incredible speed through all her dueling opponents, as if she was filled with an inexhaustible energy. When her final match was finished, she was mobbed by what she thought of as the fencing fangirls. In reality, they were more Juri fangirls.  
  
"Here, use my towel, Juri-sama!"  
  
"Would you like to use my drink bottle, Juri-sama?"  
  
"Would you like me to massage you later, Juri-sama?"  
  
"Would you like to use my body, Juri-sama?"  
  
Juri just smiled and spoke charmingly to the many girls, not really registering some of the offers they made as her thoughts were focused elsewhere. Easing herself free of the adoring mob, Juri quickly made her way to the changing room, and met her fencing Vice-president, Takatsuki Shiori.  
  
"I just can't get her out of my head!" Juri suddenly erupted.  
  
Shiori smiled charmingly to Juri. "Who, Juri-sama?" She asked sexily, disrobing.  
  
"Tenjou Utena." Juri answered mournfully.  
  
Shiori looked at Juri, then down at her own very skimpy blue lace bra and panty set. 'What does it take to get her attention,' Shiori thought sadly. 'Hitting Juri over the head?' The mental image of hitting Juri with a mallet-of-love brought a slight smile to her face.  
  
"Is Utena still dating Anthy?" Shiori asked. Juri just shrugged as she began to change. Shiori gulped and had to look away a moment as the very shapely form of Juri came into view.  
  
"I'm not really sure there is anything between them, despite the stories. But Utena just doesn't notice me!" Juri said forcefully. Shiori sighed softly, looking at Juri from the corner of her eye.  
  
'Wow, she's fine!' Shiori thought. "Maybe you need to be more up front?" Shiori suggested, momentarily distracted by the image of JURI being up front with her.  
  
Juri's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you, Shiori!" the almost naked Juri said, happily hugging the nearly swooning Shiori. "You're such a good friend!" She dressed quickly and was out the door in a moment. She stopped, and suddenly was on a rocky outcrop, waves crashing behind her as she raised her fist and declared "Tenjou Utena! I will date with you!"  
  
Shiori sighed and slumped to a bench. "Baka," she fondly murmured.  
  
  
  
"Ah-choo!" Utena sneezed suddenly. Anthy looked over her with concern.  
  
"Are you coming down with a cold?" Anthy asked her, worried. Utena just shook her head, no. "Then someone must be talking about you." Anthy concluded.  
  
"Maybe so." Utena agreed, going back to her homework. She looked around the library guiltily, hoping nobody heard her sneeze. She noticed Miki looking adoringly at Anthy, and sighed quietly. 'Why couldn't he have pulled the sword out? He'd be so happy if he was in my shoes.' Utena thought glumly.  
  
The soft sound of many female sighs announced Juri's arrival. She actually looked even more stylish than she usually did, and the fangirls definitely noticed. The sighs turned to jealous growls as Juri stopped at the table Utena and Anthy were sitting at.  
  
"May I?" Juri asked, gesturing to the chair by Utena's side.  
  
"Uh, sure." Utena answered, a bit taken aback by the look in Juri's eyes. "You're welcome to join us."  
  
"You're always so considerate, Utena." Juri said warmly, smiling at Utena. "May I say that's a lovely uniform you're wearing?"  
  
"It's the same one I wear everyday," Utena answered, and sweatdropped. Juri, in her typically graceful way, took the seat and then began edging her chair closer to Utena's seat. Utena edged away. Juri edged forward again. Utena, trying to shift her chair, tipped over sideways.  
  
"Owe!" Utena gasped, picking herself up from the floor. She felt hands helping her up, and looked around. Anthy was on one side of her and Juri snuggled to the other.  
  
Miki looks on, greatly amused. The Juri fangirls looked ready to kill. Nanami was falling out of her chair, laughing. Utena sweatdropped, again, and murmured "Exit, stage right." Slipping free of the amorous pair, Utena fled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Utena: Sword in the stone.  
  
Part Six  
  
Utena and Anthy walked together to their morning classes. The sun was shining down on another beautiful day at Ohtori. "Utena-sama," Anthy started, smiling shyly at her, "I just wanted to say how much I..."  
  
"Good morning, Utena-sama," the crowd of giggling girls said as they looked Utena over admiringly.  
  
"Hello," Utena waved back cheerfully, ignoring the girl's hungry gazes. She turned to Anthy, "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
Anthy just sighed. "Never mind, Utena-sama. It wasn't anything important."  
  
Before Anthy could try to say anything else, Juri and Nanami joined them. Nanami was smirking slightly, as Juri stepped up beside Utena. "Good morning, Utena-sama. You look terrific as usual." Juri said charmingly.  
  
Utena sweatdropped. "Thank you," she said quietly. Nanami smiled as she noticed Anthy staring daggers at Juri. Juri checked her watch, apologized, and headed for her classes. Nanami just shook her head as Utena and Anthy walked off.  
  
'How can Utena be so blind?' Nanami asked herself. 'Anthy certainly has it bad for her.'  
  
  
  
Nanami walked in the gardens later that day, enjoying the sun and the warm breeze. She smiled a bit, as she recognized a friend of hers. "Hi, Shiori," she said. The pretty young woman was sitting on a bench, looking down.  
  
"Hey, Nanami." Shiori sighed sadly. "Grab a seat."  
  
"What's wrong?" Nanami asked, sitting down by Shiori.  
  
"I just can't get her to notice me!" Shiori ranted, echoing what Juri had said earlier.  
  
Nanami sweatdropped. "Not Tenjou Utena, I hope?" she said dubiously.  
  
Shiori looked at her quizzically. "No, Juri," she said. "It's driving me nuts!" she complained.  
  
Nanami smiled, a small, devious smile that struck fear in the hearts of teachers and authority figures everywhere. "I have an idea," she said, and leaned over to whisper in Shiori's ear.  
  
Shiori's eyes got wider and wider as she listened. "No way," Shiori said frowning. "I'm not sure how that would help, she'd still be hung up on..."  
  
"Then you..." and Nanami continued whispering. Shiori got a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"You know, it just might work," Shiori said. With a broad smile, she gave Nanami a hug.  
  
  
  
Behind a nearby tree, Juri watched the two of them talk. She was too far away to hear what was said; she didn't even know why she had concealed herself. She saw them sitting close together, then Nanami leaned beside Shiori and began whispering in her ear. Juri may not have been able to hear them, but she could imagine what Nanami might be saying.  
  
Juri frowned as she felt a pang of jealousy. 'Why shouldn't Shiori have someone?' she wondered. 'Why does it bother me, seeing Shiori with Nanami?' Distracted, it took Juri a moment to realize they had gotten up and were quickly walking towards her. 'What do I do?!' she thought frantically.  
  
Desperate, Juri grabbed a low branch and as quietly as possible climbed up the tree and out of sight. They passed beneath her still talking. Juri finally relaxed a bit once they were out of sight. "Whew, that was close," Juri said softly. She suddenly lost her grip on the branch and clattered to the ground, "Owe!"  
  
  
  
Anthy looked over at Utena across the dining room table. They were alone there, the only residents of the newly reopened hall, and Anthy knew now was the time to tell her. She got up and poured more tea for Utena, and smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Is everything all right, Utena-sama?" Anthy asked. They sat across from each other, candles lit and a fine meal laid before them.  
  
"It's wonderful, Anthy." Utena said, smiling broadly. "I don't think I've ever ate as well as I have in the last few weeks."  
  
"Thank you," Anthy said with a smile. She chuckled a bit, adding "Even the first week when I burned everything?"  
  
Utena laughed, smiling. "Compared to my cooking, it was great!"  
  
Anthy joined her in laughter, looking across the table at the oh so beautiful girl there. 'Now is the time,' she thought. "Utena, I want to tell you something. Over the last month, you have shown me such kindness and caring." Utena blushed brightly at that, but Anthy carried on, "I have never known such care, and I wanted to tell you that I think I lo..."  
  
The overhead lights came on and Miki bounded into the room. "Hey, dinner! Mind if I join you?" he asked cheerfully. Anthy shot him a glare that would have killed a more sensitive man. "What?" he asked.  
  
Anthy just sighed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Utena: Sword in the stone.  
  
Part Seven  
  
Juri leaned down and kissed Utena, intensely, as the girl writhed beneath her in a matching pink lace cut-out bra and panty set. Juri had thought those underwear were a bit odd for Utena, but she quickly had other things to think about. They then moved together smoothly to the bed and fell there together, hands searching wildly as they kissed deeply.  
  
Juri was suddenly brought back to the present as Utena rolled her onto her back and leaned down to forcefully kiss her again. Juri's fingers reached up and tangled in the long pink strands and tugged, gently. In a moment, the wig fell to the ground and Juri gaped in surprise.  
  
"S.. S.. Shiori!" Juri choked out, astonished. She looked up at the nearly nude girl kneeling over her as confusion, then understanding grew in her eyes.  
  
"Juri-sama," Shiori said quietly but forcefully, laying back down over her "just shut up and kiss me."  
  
And Juri did...  
  
  
  
Nanami looked over to Utena and asked her "Do you think it will work?" She, Utena and Anthy were out walking in the gardens, and far away from the "chance" meeting they had set up between Juri and the disguised Shiori.  
  
"I hope so!" Utena answered. "I think once Juri sees Shiori as a grown up, not just as her longtime best friend, they should be all right."  
  
"And how long will it take until you see ME as a grown-up, Utena- sama?" Anthy asked under her breath.  
  
"What did you say, Anthy ?" Utena answered, not having heard.  
  
Anthy smiles kawaiily. "Nothing, Utena-sama."  
  
Utena waved absentmindedly to the many female students who called out their enthusiastic greetings to their idol. Nanami just couldn't understand how Utena could be so blind to their adoration, but she just saw them as friendly. And not just their adoration, either, Nanami thought, looking over at the smiling Anthy.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, as the two girls prepared for bed, Utena would occasionally smile and chuckle as she remembered a goofily smiling Juri and Shiori returning the uniform Utena had lent Shiori. She was happy things had worked out between them.  
  
Anthy knew it was time to act, as she sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for Utena. Her hair was styled, she was carefully made up and she had dressed in a sheer nightie, her skimpy underwear easily visible to the slightly taken aback Utena.  
  
"Uh, Anthy, why..." Utena started until Anthy reached up and shushed her with a single delicate finger to the lips.  
  
"My Prince, you awakened me from a sleep of ages, and for that, I would have been eternally your servant." She stopped Utena from speaking, smiling softly at her as she continued. "But in the last few weeks, you have done far more than I ever would have expected: you have offered me your friendship, and even my freedom if I want it."  
  
"So I must ask you: do you truly wish me to go?" Anthy asked Utena softly.  
  
"No," Utena admitted. "But I won't take advantage of you, either. I mean, you may still be under a spell..."  
  
Anthy looked at her with thinly veiled amusement. " The only enchantment I'm under is one of love, and it is not taking advantage, Utena- sama," she said softly, "if we both want it." She rose and took Utena's hand, and firmly but gently drew her to bed...  
  
And so they all lived happily ever after. Not very peacefully, mind you, what with the three kids and all. And Miki never did find his perfect dream girl, although he did end up in a happy marriage with a well known magical heroine. Juri and Shiori settled down into domestic bliss, except for an odd fetish about costumes. And Nanami, well, that's an interesting story...  
  
The new president of Kiryuu Tech sat down at her massive desk to review the applications for her new secretary. The family may have appointed her to the job, but after only two years everyone knew who was the boss around here.  
  
Nanami looked up impatiently at the firm knock on her office door. "Come in!" she answered. The woman who entered was tall and sexy, very well dressed, and moved gracefully but full of energy. Nanami blinked at her with a bit of astonishment and disbelief, a long forgotten crush coming to mind, and she slowly began to smile.  
  
Shinobara Wakaba smiled back at her warmly. "It's very good to see you, again." she said in sultry tones.  
  
THE END ?  
  
Author's Notes: Would you believe me if I told you that this was originally going to be a dark-fic? At least that's what I had planned. Utena woke Anthy in part one, Akio woke up in part two, Akio gathered his evil minions in part three (like Kozue, Saionji, Mikage maybe...), and battled Utena and friends in parts four and five. With, obviously, a tragic ending where one of Utena's friends heroically gives him or herself up to save them all.  
  
But I found I really enjoyed writing the first two chapters in a comedic style, so I decided to continue on with that direction. Or maybe the characters grabbed the story and RAN in that direction. Of course, I had absolutely NO plot in mind for a comedy, so if the story swerves around like a drunken sailor, that's why. As to where everybody's characters and personalities came from:  
  
Utena is basically the movie version. Her Touga died valiantly, and inspired her to heroism. Also owes a bit to Love Hina's first episode.  
  
Anthy is a mix of TV and Movie versions, and overall a nicer person.  
  
Nanami is a much nicer person here, in part because she isn't hung up on her brother. Why hook her up with Wakaba? She's very focused and serious, so maybe she needs a lighter hearted person.  
  
Juri & Shiori are much sillier versions of themselves. I kind of liked writing a nice Shiori and a less angsty, pain wracked Juri.  
  
Miki is still the Anthy obsessed young musician, played more than a bit silly. Basically the TV version.  
  
Wakaba is more Movie influenced. She's Utena's best friend, hyper, but nice. The idea of her in a shoujo-ai fic came from the movie, in which she's nearly flirting with Utena...  
  
Sailonji is basically the TV version. Anthy obsessed, and not nice. 


End file.
